


【铁虫】我是一个伪装成Alpha的Omega

by OdileD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdileD/pseuds/OdileD
Summary: 心血来潮玩了个首尾写文，结果抽到的首尾让我简直无从下笔……半夜魔性产粮，大家随便看看就好……





	【铁虫】我是一个伪装成Alpha的Omega

**Author's Note:**

> #OOC预警#  
> #平行宇宙（？）设定#  
> #魔改剧情 & 时间线是什么能吃吗#  
> #虽然抽到的首尾很虐可我根本虐不起来#

我是一个伪装成Alpha的Omega。  
Peter四仰八叉地瘫在床上，花了两三分钟把一团乱的脑子理清楚，然后下了这么一个定论。他想了想，把主语改成了“他”。  
“他”是一个伪装成Alpha的Omega。  
这具身体原来的主人。  
另一个世界的Peter。  
Peter翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头里，强迫自己接受他现在所处世界的世界观。老天，他一直以为ABO真的只是人们遐想出来的一种设定而已！为什么他莫名其妙地就身处在这样一个世界里了？  
是的，就是“莫名其妙地”——Peter潜意识里确信他原本不应该属于这个世界，因为他对于这具身体里残留的记忆，包括这种ABO世界观，一点印象都没有。但是他对于自己之前的记忆也同样是一片迷茫，只模模糊糊地记得几个比较熟悉和亲近的人，比如May，Ned，还有Mr. Stark。说起来，如果抛开ABO的设定，这个世界的Peter好像和他差不多，至少在他勉强记得的部分。  
所以他现在应该怎么办？随遇而安地在这里继续生活下去吗？还是想办法回去？可是他能想出什么办法呢？他也想不起来自己是发生了什么事才穿越过来的！而且平行宇宙、灵魂穿越什么的，这算是魔法还是科学呢？如果是魔法的话他该怎么办？科学的话，他是不是该找这个世界的Mr. Stark问一问？哦，Mr. Stark，那他原来世界的Mr. Stark怎么样了？他是不是正在面对处在自己原本身体里的这个Peter？他会帮他想办法把他们交换回来吗？如果是Mr. Stark的话应该会有办法的吧？  
“嘿，Peter，你还好吗？”May的声音打断了Peter的胡思乱想，“是不是发情期紊乱了？”  
“我没事！”Peter被惊得直接从床上弹了起来，赶紧翻身下床，一边抓起衣服往身上套一边回答道，“只是睡过头了而已。”

虽然对于原先的记忆还是没什么印象，但是Peter觉得应该和原来的自己差不多，至少在成为蜘蛛侠这件事上，他觉得驾轻就熟。放学之后，他熟练地找了个隐秘的角落换上蜘蛛侠的衣服，然后发射出蛛丝，游走在城市的高楼大厦之间。  
“Tony Stark来电，已自动接入。”正当Peter中场休息坐在一幢大厦楼顶吹风的时候，一个略显熟悉的机械女声响起，似乎是装在这件战衣里的人工智能？还没容得Peter多想，对方已经率先接通了电话：“嘿，kid，今天过得怎么样？Happy说今天你今天没有短信轰炸他呢。”  
大概是占据了别人身体的缘故，Peter一时有点没有由来的心虚：“哦……哦，嗨，Mr. Stark，我今天……有点忙，我刚刚抓到了一个试图偷自行车的小偷，帮助了一只困在树上的小猫咪，帮一个小女孩抓住了飞走的气球，还有……”  
“哦，不不不，暂停一下，我打这通电话不是为了听纽约好邻居今天都干了些什么，而是为了确认，你，Peter Parker，完好无事，毕竟Happy说你今天有点反常。”  
“没有没有！”Peter赶紧否认道，但是说完之后一下子又不知道该怎么接下去，因为他不知道这个Peter是怎么跟对方交流的——他甚至记不得自己在原来的世界和Mr. Stark的诸多细节，只有一些模模糊糊的印象，以至于他一时间陷入了纠结。  
但是电话那头显然没有打算给他犹豫的时间，发现一向话痨的小孩今天居然意外地沉默，Tony感觉胸口的反应堆运作都不正常了，忙不迭地在电话那头又问了几句，Peter也只能硬着头皮接下去。  
“你现在在哪里？把地址发给Happy，我让Happy接你到基地来一趟。”Tony本就想Peter想得发疯，加上Peter的反常，他到底还是不太放心，语气也随之带上了几分不容置疑的强硬。  
“我……”Peter还没来得及想好婉拒的理由，对方就挂断了电话。Peter叹了口气，飞身下去荡着蛛丝撂倒了一个正在当街抢劫的抢劫犯，解决完一切之后，悄悄给Happy发了消息。

“嘿，我们的小英雄来了。”Tony看到Peter，很自然地走过来搂过他的肩。Happy很有眼色地跟两人保持了一段距离，而Tony也一边寒暄一边把Peter拐进了自己的实验室。  
Peter看着眼前的一堆电子光屏，还有桌上摆着的一些正有待组装的钢铁战甲，眼睛里的惊讶和激动都快要溢出来了。Tony表面十分嫌弃地看着在兴奋得手足无措的Peter，语气里的宠溺简直快要溢出来了：“嘿，kid，你不至于这么激动吧，也不是第一次来了。”  
“嗯……但是，我还是觉得很厉害！”Peter发自内心地赞叹道，然而下一秒，他就被Tony的举动吓得直接蹦起来差点撞到天花板——Tony从后面环住他的腰，在他后颈的腺体处轻吻了一下。  
Tony也被他的反应惊到了，有些担心又有些疑惑：“你怎么了，kid？我还以为我们……”他的话说了一半就打住了。  
Peter也意识到了自己的反应不对——他刚刚的举动完全出于自己的意识，但是这具身体本身并不反感、甚至对这种举动习以为常，这个Peter和Mr. Stark的关系似乎……并不只是一般的前后辈，而是某种更为亲密的，Alpha和Omega的关系。  
“你今天很反常，到底怎么了？”Tony皱起眉头，用力抓住Peter的肩膀迫使对方看向自己，随着他略微焦躁的心情，他烟草味的信息素也随之弥漫开来，不是很浓，却带着一种不容置疑的强势的侵略性，即使就这么一点点也让Peter觉得自己有点两腿发软。Peter躲闪着眼神不想和Tony对视，却被对方的另一只手捏住了下巴。Tony凑到他脸前和他对视，两人的嘴唇几乎挨在了一起，Peter毫不怀疑现在只要其中一个人张口说话，他们的嘴唇一定可以碰在一起。  
Peter犹豫了一下，没有直接说自己觉得自己是穿越过来的——那样Mr. stark一定会觉得是自己看了太多的流行文学：“我……我也不知道我怎么了，我感觉……感觉……我感觉我像是不属于这里，我的记忆很混乱……”  
Peter还没说完就被Tony搂进了怀里，还安抚地拍了拍他的背。他没有挣开对方，任由Tony这么抱着他，一时间两个人都没有说话。  
“好了，kid，听着，这是很正常的。”正常？Peter有点儿摸不着头脑，难道Mr. Stark知道他是穿越过来的？可是他才到这里第一天啊？然而他还没开口把实际情况完完整整地告诉Mr. Stark，对方就继续说了下去：“我第一次作为钢铁侠战斗之后，也有一种很飘渺不切实际的感觉，更何况索科维亚那一战确实……我知道这会给你造成很大的冲击，但我对你有信心……老天，我不太擅长开导别人，总之你回去好好休息一阵，慢慢就会适应了。哦，如果你需要，我也可以给你找个专业的心理咨询师。”  
索科维亚？Peter感觉自己似乎想起了些什么，但好像又没有。他的记忆告诉他，四个月前，也就是在他成为蜘蛛侠三个月之后，他和Tony Stark还有一众复仇者一同去了索科维亚，去和奥创战斗。但是他觉得自己还是什么都没想起来，因为他在记忆里翻不出一丁点儿当时相关的画面或者其他什么，只是苍白地记得有这么一件事，像是被人强行植入进去的记忆一样。  
Tony看着正在发呆的Peter，以为对方是因为想起了那场惨烈的战斗，安抚性地吻了吻他的额头，短短的胡渣让Peter感到微微的刺痛。但是他的脸却因为这个吻而有些发烫，加上空气中还未散去的Tony的信息素，Peter觉得自己可能要提前感受一下所谓的Omega发情期了。  
“Mr. Stark……”Peter有些惴惴不安地开口，带着一丝奶气的声音让Tony恨不得直接释放信息素迫使这个小家伙发情，然后直接把他按在这里干个痛快。但是他还是逼着自己忍住了，控制了一下自己的信息素，顺便伸手揉了揉Peter的头发：“放心，我会等到你成年的，我答应过你。”  
Peter乖乖地点了点头：“嗯。”他对Mr. Stark有着一种没有理由的信任，不管是眼前的这个Mr. Stark，还是记忆里那个有些模糊不清的Mr. Stark，只要想起这个名字，他就会觉得安心。  
Tony拖着Peter问了一些关于他新研发的抑制剂和阻隔剂使用效果的问题，又抱在怀里亲了好几下，才恋恋不舍地叫Happy送他回家。

接下来的两个多月Peter过得还挺顺遂的，乖乖上课，下课后当他的纽约好邻居，发情期到了就注射Mr. Stark配合他的蜘蛛毒液研制的专用抑制剂，这种抑制剂不仅可以抑制发情而不会因为蜘蛛毒液失效，而且可以让他闻起来像是一个Alpha，这也就是为什么Peter一直伪装Alpha伪装得很成功。隔三差五Mr. Stark会派Happy接他到基地，试一下新的战衣，看看Tony最新的研究成果——在和美国队长就索科维亚协议的问题达成和解之后，蚁人就愉快地把他拉入了研究量子领域的队伍。当然，最后当然少不了抱着他可爱的小蜘蛛卿卿我我一会儿，两个人的感情一路飞速升温，连Peter自己都开始隐隐期待自己18岁成年的那一天了。  
一切正常，除了Peter发现他的记忆似乎缺了一部分。  
不是模糊不清，就是缺少了一部分。  
他目前在读高一，但是他记忆里的画面似乎在小学五年级叔叔遇害之后就戛然而止，中间的四年里，虽然他记得每个时间点发生了什么，但一切似乎都只是一个冰冷冷的称述，他的脑袋里没有任何相关的画面或者声音。  
Peter也试着问过May和Ned，得到的答案和他记忆里的别无二致，但是他还是觉得哪里不太对。

这一天，Peter又在Tony的实验室里兴奋又好奇地四处溜达。Tony对Pym制造的量子通道进行了一些改进，使其在运行时能量更加稳定和高效，并且在理论上计算出了平行宇宙存在的可能性。  
Peter对于平行宇宙的问题很感兴趣，毕竟这关系着他有没有可能回到原来的世界，但是在和Pym博士讨论了一会儿之后，Peter就发现了一些不对劲儿。倒不是说对于平行宇宙的问题，现在这些都还停留于理论层面，还没有得到验证，即使他知道这很有可能是真的。  
奇怪的是Mr. Stark。  
平时他和Pym博士或者他夫人Janet多聊两句，Mr. Stark身上的醋意就浓得快要实体化了，但是今天，他和Pym博士聊了足足有半个多小时，Mr. Stark却一直没有凑上来，只是一个人呆在边上，用一种他读不懂的目光注视着他。  
“没事儿，他刚才死活要亲自下潜下去，估计第一次劲儿太猛还没缓过来。”Pym博士大手一挥，这么解答道。  
要不是Peter亲眼见过Scott好几次下潜到量子领域去收集能量，顺利得跟出门买个菜似的，他一定要被Mr. Stark这种让人心惊胆战的尝试吓得也需要在胸口装个反应堆。  
Pym博士结束了实验就欢乐地跟自己夫人出去约会去了，留下Peter和Tony两个人面面相觑。Peter坐到Tony身边，脑袋靠在对方肩膀上，一句话在脑子里反反复复修改了十几个版本，最后还是吐出了一个自己都觉得有点傻的问题：“那个……Mr. Stark，你还好吗？”  
就像他到这里的第一天Tony就发现了他的不对劲一样，Peter也相当敏锐地感知到了Tony身上的异常。  
他只字未言，只有目光一直钉在自己身上，带着一种深沉的忧虑和自责。这样的Tony Stark，Peter来到这个世界之后只见过一次，就是在Tony跟他提到自己为什么支持签那份协议的时候。  
也许是亲眼见证过自己制造的武器带来的伤害，Tony总是有些极端地希望保护每一个人，而当他没能做到的时候，他就会把一切归咎于自己。他把绳索套上自己的脖颈，然后亲手一分一分绞紧，勒得他自己投不过气，却还固执地不肯放手。复联的很多人都说，如果没有Peter在他身边，Tony一定会固执地一条路走到底，非得和美国队长打起来不可。  
Tony还在低着头，继续盯着靠在自己身上的Peter，他的身体在微微发颤，甚至连呼吸也是。半晌，他低下头亲了一下Peter头顶的发旋，嗓音沙哑：“没事，我只是……这两天做实验太累了。”  
“可是你今天……很不正常，你一直盯着我，却什么都不说。”  
“我很想你，Peter。”Tony 紧紧地搂住Peter，“我们会一直在一起的，对吗？”  
“当然。”Peter回答得很小声，其实他自己也没什么底气，因为不知道哪一天，他就会回到那个他原本所在的世界，也许明天，也许永远不会。他不敢轻易许诺。  
可是这样的Mr. Stark，他身上的压抑连Peter都觉得透不过气，他不希望Mr. Stark这样持续下去。他不知道Mr. Stark为什么会这样，可是只要他在他身边一天，他就希望尽其所能地让他活得不要那么沉重和辛苦。  
Peter抬起头，回望向Mr. Stark，看着他焦糖色的大眼睛里的自己，搂住他的脖子，主动凑上去给他来了一个绵长的吻。

可是Tony情况并没有好转，甚至更加严重了。  
每次Peter到他的实验室，都会发现Mr. Stark变得更加憔悴，他焦糖色的眼睛里原本的放肆和骄傲逐渐黯淡了下去，取而代之的是越来越浓厚的痛苦，脸颊上颧骨的形状也明显了起来，嘴唇干裂起皮，活脱脱就是在猝死边缘游走。虽然他在别人面前看起来一切正常，依然毒舌嘴炮，看起来只是熬夜做实验而已，但是在Peter面前，被他埋在心底的脆弱再也无处遁形。  
他在Peter面前越来越沉默，在两人独处时，面对Peter的疑惑，Tony并不回答，只是更多地用他布满血丝的眼睛认真地盯着眼前的少年，眼里流淌着略带苦涩的温柔，或者把他搂入怀中，在他的脸上脖子上留下一串串细碎的吻。  
一开始的时候，面对Peter充满疑惑的叙述，鹰眼还会打趣“不知道的以为Tony在做临终告别呢”，但是后来，就没有人再这么说了——因为Tony的行为看起来就跟临终告别没什么区别。

“Mr. Stark？……I don’t feel so good. I don’t……I don’t know what’s happening……I don’t know……”  
Tony从梦里惊醒过来的时候，胸前的反应堆正闪着刺眼的光芒，提示着他显然异常的心跳。  
在一片黑暗中，Tony就着透过窗帘洒进来的月光看了看自己的双手。梦里少年扑进自己怀里的触感太过真实，真实得让他觉得撕心裂肺，即使这一切都跟自己无关，即使这一切并不是发生在他身上。  
一个月前，他自告奋勇地试着潜入了量子领域，并且背着Pym悄悄尝试了一下自己计算出来的寻找平行宇宙的公式。虽然只有短短的几秒，但是在那几秒，他似乎确实探寻到了某个平行宇宙，看到了那个平行宇宙里的自己，和在“自己”怀里化成了灰烬的Peter。  
一开始的那个时候，他只是单纯的担心，担心在他们这个世界会重蹈覆辙，担心他也会因为自己的无力和弱小而失去Peter。  
但是就在一周之前，他在探索的过程中触碰到了那个平行世界里的自己，他不仅可以看到他眼前所见，听到他耳中所闻，甚至可以感受到他心中所想。在几次短暂琐碎的接触中，他慢慢拼凑出了那个世界的故事——他们已经打败了灭霸，并且复原了大部分化成灰的人，除了一小部分因为对其他平行宇宙造成了一定影响而无法直接被带回的人。  
Tony的心里突然没有由来地感到一阵恐慌，一个恐怖的想法慢慢地扼住了他的心脏。  
他想起有一次他在做实验的时候，Peter跑过来问他关于索科维亚的事情，但是他却什么都没想起来，确切来说，他记忆里对于Peter在那场战斗里的表现没什么印象。他当时只以为是自己当时忙着战斗没有花心思去关注Peter，并且认真地内疚了一下，但是过后也就让这件事过去了。  
然而这个想法萌芽之后，那种恐慌就不可遏制地在他头脑中蔓延开来。Tony拼命回想他和Peter的点点滴滴，他们的第一次见面，他们的第一次并肩战斗，他们的第一次表明心意，他们的第一次亲吻……  
什么都没有。  
没有画面，没有声音，没有触感。  
他的记忆里只有这么简简单单的一句话，描述了他们曾经在哪里干过些什么，像是一个简单直白的程序命令。  
他和Peter的记忆，始于三个月前Peter告诉他自己记忆紊乱的那一天。  
他总以为Peter是生活赐给他的最后一个救赎的机会，但是这个想法现在看来就是一个愚蠢至极的笑话。  
Tony躺在床上，目光毫无目的地在天花板上游走。不知道过了多久，他翻身起来，换了套衣服，来到了自己的实验室，面无表情地打开了那台通往量子通道的机器。

Tony Stark恢复了正常。  
这个认知让复联基地里的所有超级英雄都松了一口气，要知道之前Tony的状态让他们觉得Tony不是要疯了就是要死了——毕竟连“Tony Stark的小甜心”（Natasha的原话）Peter都搞不定的情况，在历史上还是第一次。  
他又变回了那个嘴炮又傲娇的钢铁侠，不过脾气好了很多，毒舌的时候能够很好地把握住分寸——其实他一直都能，只是他之前懒得这么做。而且他看起来也没那么憔悴了，虽然不分昼夜的实验让他的眼里还是经常布满红血丝，但是脸色确实是一天天地好起来了，甚至连小肚腩都回来了。  
当然他跟Peter的感情也回到了正常的状态，他依然会隔三差五就请Peter到自己的实验室来，会温柔地跟他搂搂抱抱亲亲，偶尔还会放出一点点信息素刺激一下Peter，然后在Peter被自己撩拨得面红耳赤的时候认真地告诉他，自己会等到他成年。  
一切看起来都回到了正轨，唯一困扰Peter的问题又变成了——回到他原来的世界，当然他担心的问题已经从“怎么回去”变成了“回去之后这个世界的Mr. Stark怎么办”。  
虽然他还是一个刚刚分化没多久（其实他是在从索科维亚回来的飞机上分化的，好在那架飞机机舱的密闭性不错）的情窦初开的小少年，但是并不影响他对于“爱”的理解。那双焦糖色的眼睛里映出的自己，总是被无尽的温柔和关切包围着。他会捧着他的脸，认真地和他对视，一个字一个字郑重地说出自己的诺言，无论多少次，都是一样的真切，每一次都让Peter觉得他们已经站在了华丽恢弘的教堂里，即将在众人面前许下相伴一生的誓言。  
好几次他想要开口跟Tony解释自己的情况，但是看着他搂着自己的时候嘴角那满足的笑容，总是让Peter把话又咽了回去。虽然他知道在自己回到原世界的时候，这个世界的Peter也会被置换回来，但是……他不知道怎么开口，怎么告诉眼前的男人，他这几个月来的满腔的爱全都给了一个错误的灵魂。

就在这样的纠结中，Peter迎来了自己的16岁生日。由于生日当天，他和Ned还有May约好了要一起切蛋糕，所以Tony为Peter准备的超豪华的生日晚宴，就被搁在了他生日的后一天晚上。  
说到豪华，倒不是Tony搞了多大的阵仗，把所有的复仇者都聚集起来办了个大party什么的——不过他们都有给Peter送上自己的祝福，更加没有搞什么上流社会云集的晚宴，西装革履衣香鬓影的，那跟Peter的世界差得太远。  
挑剔的Tony综合自己审美和Peter的口味，在一堆高档餐厅里挑挑拣拣，通过Friday反复比较权衡，终于敲定了一家可以说享誉全美国的米其林三星餐厅，大手一挥包下了整个餐厅，花了两周跟餐厅经理反复讲述自己的布置要求，然后又为了菜单抓着主厨探讨了整整一周，最后终于为Peter呈现了一个堪称完美的生日晚宴。  
“真希望有一天我可以带着May来这里吃饭。”看着装潢精致的餐厅，Peter下意识地这么说了一句。Tony揉了揉他的头发：“当然，kid，你的家人就是我的家人。”  
“不，”Peter摇了摇脑袋，认真地说，“我想靠着我自己，带May来这里吃饭。”  
Tony的手停顿了一下，随即加大了揉乱Peter头发的力道，语气听起来半是认真半是哄人：“当然，你可以的，kid，你是最优秀的。”  
整顿饭Peter吃得很开心，一边吃一边不住地夸赞，从前菜到主菜，从服务到装潢，而大部分时候Tony只是面带微笑地坐在他对面静静地盯着他，偶尔回应两句或者吃两口菜。  
——很久以后的Peter才慢慢回味过来，那时Tony看他的眼神，和那一个月里憔悴不堪的他看向自己的眼神一模一样。

“去实验室看看吗？”饭后，看时间还早，Tony搂过Peter的肩，在他脸上亲了一口之后这么邀请到，“我给你准备了一份惊喜。”  
“好呀好呀！”一听到“惊喜”二字，Peter的眼睛“唰”就亮了，纯净的眼神活像一只正在等待奖励的小奶狗。  
虽然知道是惊喜，但是一路上Peter都忍不住一直在兴致勃勃地缠着Tony询问，试图套出Tony口中的“惊喜”到底是什么。而Tony自始至终都没有透露过一丁点儿内容，而是用一个极其猛烈的吻堵住了Peter喋喋不休的嘴，然后把满脸通红的小家伙搂进怀里，满意地嗅着他身上因为害羞和期待流出的酸甜可口的柠檬香味。  
Tony牵着Peter的手一路来到了位于大厦顶层的实验室，看起来Tony为了两个人的二人世界而提前清过场了，一路上一个人都没碰到，连Friday都被静音了。  
一直走到实验室的正中央，Tony才有些恋恋不舍地松开Peter的手：“呆在这儿别动。”叮嘱完之后，Tony转过身准备离开，应该是要去拿所谓的“惊喜”，但是却又硬生生停住了脚步，回过身来用一种复杂的眼神一动不动地盯着Peter，嘴唇轻颤，像是要说些什么却又硬生生地压了回去。最后，他叹了一口气，整个人松弛下来，像是做了一个重大的决定，再一次伸手把Peter揽进了怀里。  
“Mr. Stark？”Peter被Tony突如其来的变化给吓到了，一时间也顾不上什么惊喜不惊喜的了，抬手抱住对方，惴惴不安地开口问道。  
Tony像是意识到了自己的失态，突然松开了手，安抚地拍拍Peter的肩，挤出一个如常的笑容：“没事，在这里等着吧。”不知为何，Peter觉得他的笑容看起来有些疲惫，大概是又通宵做实验了，回头要好好说说他，别这么不把自己的身体当回事。  
Tony离开后，Peter站在实验室四处打量着，等着自己的“生日惊喜”。突然，所有的灯光在一瞬间都熄灭了，整个实验室陷入一片黑暗，让Peter有短暂的慌乱，下意识地脱口而出一句“Mr. Stark？”——毕竟他还是个16岁的少年，不可能像其他身经百战的超级英雄一样面对任何突发情况都镇定自若一秒适应。在一阵慌乱中，超乎常人的听力让他觉得身边似乎有人经过，但是等到他调整好状态静下心来分析眼前的状况时，脚步声却已经消失了。  
就在Peter调动起全部的感官严阵以待的时候，边上突然启动的量子通道把他结结实实地吓了一跳。Peter一头雾水，但还是没敢放松下来，面对正在认真运行的量子通道严阵以待，直到他看到了从中走出来的人。  
Tony Stark。  
但眼前的人显然不是刚那个说要给自己“惊喜”的Mr. Stark，他看起来比Mr. Stark要苍老的多，即使只就着量子通道运行的那一点光线，眼角的细纹都隐约可见，鬓边的发丝也白了不少。虽然他是背光站立的，并不能完全看清他的表情，但是Peter依然在对方身上感受到了一股强烈的执念——而这似乎是他身上唯一仅存能够支撑他不要倒下的了。  
在Peter还没有完全搞清楚状况的时候，对方就跌跌撞撞地扑了过来，伸出手用一种难以置信的力气把他箍进怀里。  
就在两人肢体触碰的一瞬间，困扰了Peter几个月的回忆终于全部汹涌而至，清晰得如同发生在昨日——宇宙飞船，外星球，还有化成灰时的惶恐和Mr. Stark难以置信的眼神。  
Peter一向觉得自己是个乐观坚强的男孩，但是此刻，感受着箍这自己的正在微微发颤的手，他觉得眼睛里有点酸涩。他想张口说点什么安慰一下Mr. Stark，却感觉喉咙口被堵得死死的。  
“……I’m sorry.”Peter花了很大的劲儿，最后却只从喉咙里基础这么一句话。Tony听到这句话整个人都僵了一下，他微微松开Peter，怔怔地和他对视，半晌才扯出一个苦涩的微笑，摇了摇头：“不，是我的错。”  
“是我没有保护好你。”  
“我说过，如果你死了，我会觉得责任在我。”  
Peter很想摇头，很想告诉Mr. Stark这不是他的错，他不需要把所有的责任都揽到自己头上的。但是他却觉得自己全身都不听使唤，动弹不得。  
“It’s time to go home，kid.”Tony说着，回头示意了一下身后的量子通道。  
“我来接你回家了。”  
“好的，Mr. ……”Peter几乎是不假思索地就同意了，但是在熟悉的称呼脱口而出的一瞬间，他又犹豫了。他就这么跟着Mr. Stark走了，那这个世界的Mr. Stark呢？他同样为自己倾尽了所有，自己却就要这么连告别都没有就要离开？  
像是看出了他犹豫的原因，Tony很善解人意地解释道：“他知道的，这个Tony Stark。事实上还是他先通过量子通道穿越了平行世界找到了我的——这就是，他给你的‘惊喜’。”  
“可是……”  
“去吧。”  
一个同样属于Mr. Stark的声音从身后传来，Peter回过身，看到这个世界的Mr. Stark正站在那里。他脸上的笑意看起来无比苦涩，眼神里却是一种如释重负的释然，把声音放得柔软说到：“回到那个属于你的世界去。你不能让这个宇宙一直处于这样一种被扭曲了的状态，不是吗？”  
Peter原本迷茫的眼神变得坚定了起来，他用力地冲这个Mr. Stark点了点头，然后回过头，握住了Tony的手：“走吧，Mr. Stark。”  
他走了两步，忽然又回过头，眼里是亮晶晶的真挚的祝福：“您和这个世界的Peter也一定会很幸福的，Mr. Stark。”  
站在原地目送他离开的Tony听到这句话突然愣了一下，随即笑了起来：“谢谢。”

“Mr. Stark，那我这个……”下潜到一半，思维跳脱的Peter突然想到了什么，摸了摸自己的后颈，看起来有些不好意思，“这个该怎么办啊？”  
“没事的，kid。我们并不是普通的穿越平行宇宙，而是要透过量子宇宙去修复两个被歪曲的平行宇宙，一些衍生的附带问题会在这个过程中被一起修正的。”  
“哦，这样啊……”

目送Peter离去之后，Tony觉得自己应该放下强撑着的微笑了，可是他却发现，自己出了这样苦涩的笑容，也不知道还能摆出什么表情了。他给自己倒了杯红酒，仰头一饮而尽，随手把杯子放在一旁，在实验室里用于小憩的躺椅上躺下，温柔地看着实验台上改进到一半的蜘蛛战服。  
不过，等到明天早上的时候，一切都应该已经不存在了吧。  
包括和他相关的记忆。  
这么想着，Tony觉得自己的眼皮越来越沉，其实他很想起身给自己泡一杯咖啡保持清醒，好多看几眼他给kid准备的新战衣——那是原本计划里的“惊喜”。但是他的身体却随着眼皮一起变得沉重，即使他的大脑拼命叫嚣想让他动起来，最后他还是就这么躺在躺椅上，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

两个Tony都没有告诉Peter的是，原本世界的灭霸那一记响指是为了减少一半的人口，而“减少”的反面，是“增加”。  
换言之，所有因为这一记响指而出现在平行宇宙的人都是被“增加”进去的，而不是被“置换”的，而在他们被“增加”的平行宇宙里，在他们出现的时间点，他们其实是“不存在的”。  
所以，也不可能有另一个Peter Parker被“置换”回来，因为他根本就不存在。  
他留下了另一个Tony Stark，一个人。

“唔……”从躺椅上醒过来的Tony感觉自己浑身酸痛，他看了看自己身上的西装，又看了看不远处空荡荡的试验台，思索了半天也没想起来自己昨天晚上到底干了什么。  
看起来他应该听取一下Friday给他制定的作息计划了，他可不想赶在Cap那个老冰棍之前患上老年痴呆。  
Tony一边这么想着，手却下意识地掏出手机，熟练地输入了一串号码，输完之后连Tony自己也觉得疑惑，因为这个号码并不属于他联系列表里的任何一个人。  
既然我会下意识地打出来，说不定还是有用的。  
这么想着，Tony还是按下了拨号键。  
“对不起，您拨打的号码不存在。”  
果然是还没睡醒吧，Tony甩了甩脑袋，给自己泡了一杯咖啡，开始了新一天的研究。  
——【我是分割线】——  
鸽了不知道多久的首尾，大概……快一个月了吧……  
一方面实在是开学之后课比较多（主要是课后要读的东西太多了……），另一方面……  
我我我……我不擅长写刀子啊……  
感觉写不出想要的虐的感觉……（瑟瑟发抖）  
大家随便看看就好……  
（不要告诉我还有锤基和盾冬！我听不见！）  
P.S.起名废……在Word里写的时候顺手就把开头存成标题了，后来也懒得想其他了……


End file.
